The aim of this project is to extend application of a novel `liquid array' platform, based on Encoded Sortable Particle (ESP) technology, into the protein assay realm. ESPs are optically-encoded microfabricated particles that can be manipulated using magnetic force. We will adapt our ESP-based liquid array system, which has already been successfully applied in the DNA space, to incorporate antibody-based protein detection assays in Phase I, and we will extend the scope of protein assay coverage in Phase II. Phase I will consist of a 6-plex cytokine detection analysis, while Phase II is intended to accommodate assays of 1000-plex or more. In the protein space the ESP platform has significant advantages in cost, throughput, scalability, ease of use, and flexibility over existing bead-based liquid array and fixed array platforms. ESP technology has broad applicability and should be a valuable tool in the diagnosis, prognosis, and characterization of a variety of disease states, including cancer, heart disease, arthritis and inflammatory diseases, kidney disease, liver disease, allergic responses, and infectious diseases (e.g. HIV). [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: ESP technology as applied to the protein assay space will provide a broad platform for many different kinds of assays. The ESP platform is intrinsically versatile, and has the potential to be used in basic biomedical research, as well as high-throughput discovery and clinical diagnostics. The ability to control the particles magnetically (in a manner significantly different from magnetic beads) is a significant advantage. This technology should be useful in the diagnosis and prognosis of a variety of disease states, including cancer, heart disease, arthritis and inflammatory diseases, kidney disease, and infectious diseases (e.g. HIV). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]